1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a graph display device which displays a graph and coordinate values of an arbitrary point on the graph.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional graphing scientific calculator, a graph corresponding to a function expression is displayed on a display module. When an arbitrary point on the graph is specified, the coordinate values of the point will be displayed near the specified point.
Since the coordinate values of an arbitrarily specified point are displayed in a fixed position determined for the point on the conventional graphing scientific calculator, the displayed coordinate values might overlap the graph, depending on the inclination or locus of the graph, which makes the graph and values very difficult to see.
A character display method of automatically searching for a position where characters or the like attached to a figure are easier to see and understand when the characters or the like cannot be displayed in an original position on a conventional image display device has been considered as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 09-146529.
The character display method for the conventional image display device uses the technique for finding an evaluated value of the legibility of a character for each mesh obtained by dividing a screen to prevent characters and a figure from overlapping one another and determining a display position for the characters according to the evaluated value. However, the number of data items necessary to be prepared is large, making processing complicated.